The Housewife and the Homewrecker
by Manya-Dono
Summary: Drabble, crack, AU, light SinJa/SinJu and a slice of JaJu. It started out as an innocent conversation about Sinbad, then it turned into something a little bit... more. In hindsight, Ja'far really shouldn't have drank so much.
Under any other circumstance, Ja'far would hate Judal with a fiery passion - he is a homewrecking whore, after all - but when his lips are thick with sake and and his mind is foggy with influence, he finds the Magi to be quite good company.

Having ingested a little too much booze on both of their parts' the duo had somehow found each other whilst looking for Sinbad - who was probably off somewhere seducing pretty women, away from the prying eyes of his husband and his concubine - and starting chatting away, most of their conversation consisting of everything _wrong_ with the lady-killing king of Sindria.

"He'ssss just such a shlut." Judal slurs, swishing his cup of sake forth and sloshing it's contents onto the ground.

"You're not mush better, you whore!" Ja'far huffs at the Magi, and takes another swig of the liquid that has made a warm hole in a his belly, sweet and comforting. With flushed red cheeks glowing even redder, he adds quietly, "He just needs ta keep his dick to 'imself."

Judal, upon catching that little comment, bursts into a fit of girlish giggles and drops his cup onto his lap, not at all caring that the sticky sake is seeping deep into the soft cotton fabric of his pants.

Ja'far brings his cup to his lips once again, and his eyes role skyward. "Sometimes I donno what I see 'n th't man."

Judla smirks and his cheeks are bright pink like Morgiana's hair - wow, Ja'far must be _really_ drunk if he's using _that_ as a comparision - and he adds his two-cents as well. "He's so shtupiiiiid, and he's so rough w'th meeeee!" The Magi whines.

"He's a bad king too." Ja'far goes on.

"And annoooying!"

"Notta mention shady!"

"And he talks too much."

"And 'e's narcissistic too."

"Too damn proud of 'imself!"

"That's what narcissistic means, stupid Magi."

"...Oh."

Ja'far's eyes roll skyward again, and he reaches for the sake bottle to refill his glass, only to find that the damn things is empty. Shit. Turning back to face Judal, who's currently higher than freaking Cloud 9, he mumbles half-heartedly, "I donno what he sees in _you_."

Judal attempts to put a hand on his hip and stand up and look haughty, but slips and falls instead, and so he settles for squinting at Ja'far through alcoholic lenses. "I'm a good kisser." That's his response, and Ja'far thinks he takes it too seriously.

But Ja'far's almost to Cloud 9 himself, and seeing Judal all flushed and drunken comes off as _cute_ , and he takes the Magi's words to his head, or at least the part of his head that isn't craving more sake, and challenges the Magi. "Eh? Kiss me, then." The general says with a smirk.

Judal blushes red, bloody red, redder than his irises, and he gazes up at Ja'far from his position on the floor that he can't quite seem to get up from, and Ja'far thinks he almost looks fuckable right now and Ja'far absentmindedly wonders what it would be like to top another guy, since he'd only ever been with girls before, and Sinbad, who _repeatedly reminds_ him that he's a uke.

But Judal is more of a uke than even Ja'far, and he's pretty much offering himself to the white-haired man and through the drunken workings of his inner mind Ja'far thinks that it's a _good idea_ to grab the giggling Magi and push him down beneath him, and Ja'far isn't really _thinking_ when he pulls Judal's pants off or hitches his own robes above his waist, and he isn't _all-too aware_ of the Magi's and his own laughter and screams and the _loud_ noises they make.

No, he's _too drunk_ to be _thinking_ while he screws Judal senseless - not until a certain amethyst-haired king and _husband_ walks in on them.

Ja'far may be drunk, but he's not drunk _enough_ not to recognize his _own_ classic _'Just what the fuck do you think you're DOING?!'_ look on Sinbad's face.

* * *

The next day, Sinbad spend the day watching Ja'far with this stupid grin on his face, and that damn concubine of his hasn't shown up _once_ today and Ja'far's face is like a cherry, and finally he can't take it anymore.

"Just _what_ the hell do _you_ want?" He practically spits out.

Sinbad's head is resting on his palm and he looks at Ja'far with a mocking expression and that _damn smile_. "You fucked Judal." He says plainly.

Ja'far's already wild blush increases by tenfold, and he mutters with a voice of pure hatred and disdain. "...Yes. I know."

But Sinbad's smile doesn't go away, and Ja'far hisses at him again. "Just what does it matter to _you_?"

The high king's smile doesn't falter, and his eyes are light and teasing. "So, how did it feel to top, for once?"

Ja'far slams his hand down on the table and stands up, starring at the ground as his cheeks grow even _warmer_. "I am _not_ having this conversation with you." And with that, he storms off, all the while swearing that _never again_ would he allow himself to drink so much, and spend so much time around that _whore_.

Sinbad simply continues to smile like a doofus, glad that for once _Ja'far_ was the one to make a stupid mistake, and while _drunk_ , no less.


End file.
